Memories Of Midgar
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: The Memories of Midgar project has been undertaken so that we may never forget those lost in the Midgar Catastrophe. Within you will find a collection of poems, short stories, notes and other forms of literature found within the ruined metropolis.
1. Chapter 1

**The Memories of Midgar Project**

**Introduction **

With the destruction of Midgar there were many deaths, amongst them were many of our friends and loved ones. The hurt may feel too much to bear, some may feel that we should try not to think about it or even pretend that Midgar did not exist but I feel this would be a diservice to those who lost their lives that day.

It was this thought that lead the the creation of the Memories of Midgar Project. We decided that someone should tell the stories of the citizens of Midgar and that I should be that someone.

Our mission was to search through the ruined sectors and salvage what we could in the way of diaries, notebooks and any form of literature right down to the smallest note upon a refrigerator and present them in a compilation.

A team was then assembled consisting of three JLAS members, Atreyu Folklore, Bastian Bux and Remus Kalito, two mercanaries by the name of Reno and Rude and of course myself Icari Odysseus.

We sincerely hope that our readers enjoy this complation of works and that Midgar is never forgotten.

Yours,

_Icari Odysseus_

Authors note - For the benefit of the M.O.M project, please note that the Midgar Catastrophe occurs 17/09/751. This is to establish a calendar for the compendium entries.


	2. Artificial Stars  Julius Raine

-1

Artificial Stars23/04/750

I look up to the sky at night; I never see a star,

At times I see light, peeking through holes in the plate above.

These artificial stars, as pretty as the seem, mean nothing to me

They are but lies, projected by those above

In the upper levels of deceit, lies they run abound,

In their coffee bars and restaurants, lies are conversation

Down here we have nothing but ourselves

We are just, we are true, and we are broke.

This evening, I make a promise never to look above,

And be thankful for all that I have, in this dirty old town.

**Written By Julius Raine,**

**Notebook found in sector 6.**


	3. Flower Girl  Emil Loveless

-1

**Flower Girl11/1/751**

I saw that flower girl again. She always seems to smile regardless of the weather. I just wish I had a gil to my name so I could buy one, then maybe we'd chat and I could offer to take her out to dinner but then again how could I pay for it.

I hate the Shin-Ra for firing me, whilst it was true that I stole some backup transformers from the Mako grid, I was as a child stealing bread to survive. It didn't bother them the slightest that I was intending to use them to heat our home so that my elderly grandparents may see their way through the winter.

I've applied for a few jobs, so hopefully one will come up and me and the flower girl can go on that date.

**From the diary of Emil Loveless.**

**Diary found in Wall Market**


	4. Avalanche Rally  Biggs Darklighter

-1**Avalanche Rally16/6/720**

There was such a ruckas in the town centre this morning. A group of Avalanche suporters were having a demonstration to raise awareness of how Shinra are sucking the life blood from the planet, causing yet more misery to line their pockets.

To see so many people with a cause was truly inspiring. They had come together in unity to prove their noble cause.

That was until the bullets started flying, taking two of the fore protesters down. They weren't in uniform but I know that that they were from the Shin-Ra

It seems that the Shin-Ra are always trying to bring us down! It wasn't enough to leave us in this hole but they come out and kill us whenever we overstep the mark.

So I've decided to join Avalanche if they'll have me. Wish me luck!

**Diary of Biggs Darklighter.**

**Diary found in Sector 7**


	5. Dogs fighting over scraps  Argosi Boone

-1**Dogs Fighting Over Scraps12/2/751**

I took a walk in the park today and seen the most ordinary thing, two dogs fighting. It may seem sordid but I watched the battle until the bloody end. The victor was the smaller of the two, a mongrel of little description. His body was gaunt, his bones moving below loose skin, his stomach swolen.

The battle it seemed was over a few scraps of food, disgarded by a thoughless passerby. The little dog had proven that tired litany about the fight in the dog correct and had claimed his prize, a half eaten and battered burger, no doubt ridden with bacteria which I full believe will claim him.

From this drama I felt a sense of worth. Knowing that we may be the little dog but we can still fight and I we shall die it will be because we believed in something.

When the mongrel wandered off, I took his combatant and burried him in a fairly shallow grave.

There are lessons to be learned if we but open our eyes. I hope that burger was well enjoyed.

**From the Writings of Argosi Boone.**

**Notebook Found in Sector 5**


End file.
